


Princely Problems

by Madriddler



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madriddler/pseuds/Madriddler
Summary: Noctis is a brave teen, not afraid to share his emotions about everything. Except a certain blonde boy. Luckily, Noct has his friend Gladio to lend a helping hand, whether he wants it or not.





	Princely Problems

Princely Problems

Noctis Lucis Caelum was not shy about any subjects. Except boys. He was the captain of his school’s archery club, a member of the debate team, the top of his class, and known throughout his school as “Prince Noct.” He was not afraid to tell his teachers when they were wrong, to correct others, and fight bullies when they prey on the weak. His actions have inspired many, earning him friendships with people such as Gladio Amicitia, the captain of the school’s judo club, and Ignis Scientia, leader of the school’s cooking and science clubs. Noctis was a pretty boy, fair lips and soft hair adored by many girls, who he all politely put down. However the girls were not jealous, as there was a sparkle in the Prince’s eyes that only meant one thing: He was in love.

The girls spent their time wondering which girl the Prince was madly in love with. Unfortunately, it was not a girl he wanted. It was a boy. A slender boy with blue eyes, light freckles and short, unruly blond hair. He is usually caught wearing two bands on his right arm, black gloves, a black shirt with a white pattern, and a sleeveless black vest with a dark red flannel shirt attached underneath. His pants were dark wit ha faint leopard print. He finished the look with his black boots and a camera hung around his neck. Noctis did not know this boy’s name, however he knows that he was in the photography club, and that he, Noctis, was madly in love with him.

“So you going to ask him out or just stare at his ass?”

Gladio’s voice knocked Noctis out of his thoughts. They outside the school for gym. Gladio, Noctis, and Ignis, all three dressed in their white shirt and red school gym shorts, were leaning against a chain-link fence watching the others stretch or run laps. The blonde haired boy was wearing the same as the three, and currently stretching, his body bent downwards as he touched his toes. Noctis was happy to say that the boy’s butt was supple.

“He will never date you until you actually talk to him,” Ignis said. “It does not matter if you are the Prince or not. Nobody can read your thoughts, not that they want to.”

“S-Shut up, both of you,” Noctis grumbled. “I’m just waiting for the perfect moment.”

Gladio chuckled and shook his head. “That moment’s never going to come just by staring at his ass.”

“I agree,” Ignis said. He adjusted his glasses and looked at the boy for a bit. “However, … I’m afraid we are at a disadvantage. We do not even know his name.”

“That can be solved quickly,” Gladio chuckled. The muscular boy pushed off the fence and took a deep breath, “Hey! You!” he called out loud. The class stopped as some turned to look at Gladio. “Blondie! Chocobo butt, come here,” he said.

The blonde boy’s cheeks turned red adorably as he called out, “My hair does not look like a Chocobo’s butt!”

“Whatever,” Gladio chuckled. “Get over here!”

The blonde kid huffed but walked over towards the three of them. “What do you want?” he sighed.

“I’m Gladio, that’s Ignis, and the emo-looking boy here is Noctis,” Gladio said, ruffling Noctis’s hair. “What’s your name?”

“Prompto,” the boy said. “Prompto Argentum.”

Gladio smirked, “Well Prompto, princely Noct here wants to talk with you for a bit, you fine with that?”

“I—uhh…” Both Noctis and Prompto began blushing. Gladio smiled and winked at Ignis. “Have fun you two, we’ll see you after class.”

Noctis shot Gladio and Ignis a glare as his two friends walked away. He turned his attention to Prompto and found he was lost for words. The boy was even more beautiful up close. He could see his freckles clearly, the shy smile that barely shown perfect white teeth, and on two small golden hoops pierced on his ears. “So… you wanted to talk with me?” Prompto asked, looking at his feet.

“I…yeah,” Noctis breathed.

“I don’t know why though,” Prompto frowned. “I mean, why would the Prince want to talk with me.”

Before he could stop himself, Noctis said, “Because you are beautiful.” An awkward silence fell upon them, both boys’ faces were burning red. Noctis could not believe he was so forward. He quickly covered his mouth chin with his hand as failed to control his blush. Prompto bit his lip.

After five minutes of standing, Prompto broke the silence. “I’m… beautiful?” he asked.

“Yeah… you are,” Noctis nodded. “You’re very beautiful.”

Prompto frowned. He reached for his pocket and pulled out his phone. “Would you… would you call this beautiful?” He held his phone to Noctis. It was a picture of an overweight boy about a couple years younger than Noctis and Prompto. He looked severely depressed.

“Who… who is that?” Noctis asked.

“That’s me,” Prompto breathed. “Would you say he is beautiful?”

Noctis stared at the picture, frowning, a distant memory poking at his brain. “I know this kid,” he said. “I’ve saw him… only once.”

“Yeah… you said I was heavy when I fell,” Prompto frowned.

“That was you!” Noctis gasped. Prompto looked at him in the eye and nodded.

“Would you call him beautiful?” he repeated. Noctis did not need to think. He nodded instantly, but Prompto’s head returned to staring at his feet. So instead the Prince said, “Yes.”

“Wha—” Prompto surprise was cut short as Noctis took the boy’s phone and immediately kissed the blonde, taking a picture of them. Smiling, Noctis shown Prompto the picture, “I think you are very beautiful, Prompto. And I want to date you.”

“Date me…” Prompto blushed. “I’m a mess,” he said uncertainly. “You won’t like what you find about me.”

“So? I think you’re beautiful,” Noctis said, and I’ll say it every day until you believe it.”

“You’ll run away…”

“I swear I won’t,” Noctis said. He slipped Prompto’s phone back into the blonde’s pocket (after putting in his number of course) and kept his hand in the pocket, his other hand slipping into the other pocket. “I want to date you, I’ve been in love with you ever since I saw you all those years ago.”

“You’re lying…”

Noctis bent and kissed Prompto slowly, trying to show the blonde the immense, powerful feeling that built up in him. “I’m not lying Prompto. I love you, and I want to date you. Even if it’s just one date.”

Hesitant, Prompto nodded, his shy smile coming out and growing into a large one, his eyes dazzling similarly with Noctis’s. “Okay,” he nodded. “One date.” And in a bold move, Prompto kissed Noctis with such a force that they boys tumbled into the chain-link fence, small moans coming from both of them.

“Prompto?” Noctis breathed out.

“Hmm?”

“You’re beautiful.”


End file.
